The Dark War Chronicles
by Seventh Time Reborn
Summary: When Kida leaves her friends, family and everything she ever knew and loved behind, she soon finds out four years later that her home had fallen under attack. Now she has to find out what went wrong.
1. Ancieniya

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Jak 3!

The paved roads were covered with cars that hovered over the ground, and the buildings reached over the clouds. There was only one place where children could play. It was a large feild on top of a large hill that looked over the city.

On the hill, children ran around playing hide and seek.

2 of the children however, hid with each other.

One of them was a girl with black hair that hung over her shoulders, tan skin, and brown eyes. She was about 12 years of age. She wore tan capris and a tee - shirt.

The other was a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and average skin, that wasn't pale, but it wasn't tan either. He was also 12 years of age. He wore a pair of shorts and tee - shirt.

While the other chldren searched and limited themselves to the feild, the boy and girl ran off to a nearby forest.

"C'mon, Adin! We don't want them to see us!" the girl whispered.

They ran quickly to the forest, and hid inside.

"Now. We have to find a way to get back to the city through this forest," the girl said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Kida?" Adin asked.

Kida stared at him for a second, then finally said, "Haven't you ever noticed the trees in the middle of the city?"

Adin shook his head.

"Well, my theory is that this forest leads to the city," Kida said.

Adin just stared at her. "And how exactly is that s'posed to work?"

"Just trust me, OK?" Kida replied, getting irratated.

Kida and Adin ran through the forest. Then it started to get dark.

"Kida, it's getting dark. Shouldn't we turn back?" Adin said.

"No, because if we return tomarrow, the same thing will happen," Kida replied. She looked away from Adin for a second, then when she looked again he was gone.

Kida's heart started to pound. She had known Adin so long that he was almost family. She started running through the forest, calling for him, but he never replied and Kida was getting tired so she stopped to sleep.

The next morning, Kida woke up and got up right away, continueing to search for Adin.

About a mile later, she saw the body of a boy laying on the forest floor, which was covered with leaves and acorns.

Kida's heart started pounding a little faster, but then she noticed that Adin was breathing.

She smiled and knelt down to wake him up.

Adin's eyes opened then he turned around, seeing Kida staring down at him.

Adin got up and he and Kida continued walking through the forest.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" Adin asked her.

"Well, your like family. Don't ever do that again. You scared me. I'd thought I'd lost you. I mean I would've missed you. I mean. Well. Never mind." Kida replied.

Adin stared at her for a second, then finally saw her through real eyes. He spent all of his life looking for the perfect person, someone he loved, but finally relized that she was right in front on him the whole time.

Kida on the other hand, knew that she loved Adin.

Kida didn't notice Adin staring at her, and continued walking.

"Kida, look over there!" Adin whispered.

Right in front of them was an opening that led out to the city.

"We did it!" Kida replied.

"Yeah, now let's go," Adin said, then they bothed walked home.

When Kida entered her house, she saw her mother standing at the door, her foot tapping.

"Where have you been! With that Adin boy, no doubt!" Kida's mother screamed.

"But Mother!" Kida replied.

"No! I'm tired of you always being around him! And because of that, we're moving away from Spalador! Far away, where that boy will never find us!" Kida's mother shouted, then went upstairs.

Only days later, Kida and her family were gone, and Adin left alone. Forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mice scurryied along the dirt roads, avoiding the large drops of rain falling from the sky.

It was deadly silent and the sky was pitch black. All you could hear was the large drops of rain pounding away small peices of earth everytime a drop hit the ground.

The only light came from across the river.

The palace of Princess Zaria, who was the ruler of the city of Ancienya, lay across the river from the city on a few acres of land. The palace contained many courtyards, rooms, about 100 to be exact, a large kitchen, where the food was prepared, a dining room, where everyone ate their dinner, except the Princess, whom requested that her meals were brought up to her room, a large library and great landscape. And to make the palace even better, on the oppisite side of the river, across the palace, lay a large deck that went out about a mile over a huge lake.

The Princess spent most of her time on the deck. In the morning she crept out of her room and sat down on a bench, looking out at the calm water.

That was how she spent her mornings. Sitting on the deck in her pajamas, eating breakfast, and playing with her 3 cats, Nabile, Amira, and Jazan.

Her maid, Camilia, washed her clothes and cleaned her chambers. She did everything that the Princess needed to be done, but the Princess didn't like the fact of Camilia serving her, doing everything that needed to be finished. Once the Princess told her to relax for the week, but instead of relaxing, Camilia just said, "No, no dear. There is too much to be done! I cannot take a week to disregard my duties! That is an absurd idea! No affense to you though, your Highness."

Princess Zaria always thought that Camilia was stubborn. She was raised in the palace and taught to serve the heir. Camilia didn't know anything else, but it still didn't give her an excuse to always to everything.

Everyday was busy. Scheduled. And constanly was filled with meetings that the Princess had to attend.

That was what a day in the palace was like all the time, but at night, a night such as this, gave the Princess the freedom she loved dearly.

Princess Zaria changed into clothes that she had bought from a shop in the city. The clothes were made in the city, so they looked like a regular villiager's clothes.

She was quiet and careful not to wake up Amira, Nabile, or Jazan. Once they woke, they would follow her everywhere.

The Princess crept to the corner of the room and slipped on a cloak. She looked behind her, looking at the cats, while she opened the door.

"Your higness, what are you doing?" Camilia asked her, standing right in front of the Princess.

The Princess gave a sudden "Ahh!" as if she was being suddenly scared.

"Oh. Camilia, you, of all people, should understand! I have to learn what it is like to live like my people do!" Princess Zaria said, shocked to see Camilia there.

"I afraid to say, Your Highness, that I cannot allow you to do so," Camilia replied, calmly.

"And why not?" the Princess asked angriliy.

"Because your mother, the Queen Aunagala of Ancienya, requested so. Now go back to bed!" Camilia replied, saying this more forceful than any other time.

The Princess turned around and entered her room yet again and slipped into her pajamas. She lay on her bed and blew out the candle, pulling her cats closer to her.

Water dripped on the window sill and the sun peaked over the hills and mountains. Birds started chirping and villiagers across the river began to creep out of their homes, some getting wet from drops of water falling off of the roof. Barn doors were swung open and the "Closed" signs turned to "Open."

Carpenters, blacksmiths, and all other people opened their shop doors. The blacksmith opened up the forge. The carpenters opened up the shed the built and carved things in. Food stand owners set the food on their carts and started walking around the city. It was just another normal day in Ancienya, but a day in the palace had already started.

Princess Zaria had already awoken, and was dressed in her normal gold and white, floor - length skirt and matching tank top that had shoulder - wide straps. Her long, black hair was put up in a bun and had a golden flower in it. She had a thin, white viel that covered her nose and mouth that was an inch lower than her chin. She wore white and gold slippers that had a flat bottom and were very thin, and they fit her feet perfectly. On her right wrist, she wore a gold bracelet. She had a gold necklace around her neck. The whole outfit stuck out on her tan skin.

Camilia ran into the room and startled Princess Zaria.

"Your Highness, dear! Your mother is very ill and wanted you to see her!" Camilia started, fear in her voice, her hands trembling.

The Princess immediatly ran for her mother's room.

When Princess Zaria entered, she saw her mother laying on her bed.

The queen smiled.

"My dear. I'm glad to see you. I am near my death. Please, my dear. Take this medalion to the city of Spalador. You know what to do. Please," the Queen mumbled, her voice fading.

Tears started running down the Princess's face.

"Do not cry, my dear. I will be with you again," the queen said. "Now, take the medalion and go to Spalador. It is what is best for our people. You are now 16 and of age to rule. Do not take that burden, my dear Kida. I love-"

"NO!" the Princess shouted, her face drowned in tears.

Camilia came running into the room.

"What is wrong, Your Highness?" Camilia asked, then glanced at the lifeless queen on the bed.

Camilia's heart stopped and, she too, burst into tears.

"It's ok, Your Highness," Camilia said. "I understand how you feel."

The once Princess Zaria of Ancienya, who was really Kida of Spalador, sniffed and snatched the medalion from her mother's hand.

Kida stared in amazement. She remembered this medalion from her childhood, but didn't know where she saw it.

Then it suddenly came to her. It was the medalion that hung above the doorway in her house in Spalador. The medalion kept intruders from entering the house, and when it was removed, it sealed the door and would not open until the medalion returned.

Kida then knew where she had to go. 4 years previously, she had heard her mother tell her father about a war that would begin in years to come. Queen Aungala, who was really Nara of Spalador, or better known as Kida's mother, had been talking to her gardener, Maruko.

"Maruko. Maruko. It all makes sense now. Maruko is the same age as I. I knew a Maruko from my childhood. Maruko of Spalador. He'll know what mother planned! Camilia this is great! It all makes sense now!" Kida didn't realize she had said this out loud.

"What makes sense, Your Highness?" Camilia asked.

"Camilia, I am not a Princess of Ancienya, but a citizen of Spalador. My name is not Zaria, it is Kida. I'll explain the rest later." Kida replied, then ran off towards Maruko's room.

Kida knocked on the door.

"Your Highness," Maruko said, bowing as he opened the door.

"No. Kida," Kida said, then entered the room.

"I've known that. I just had to play along. But it was rather tricky. If it was hard for me, Adin will never realize it's you," Maruko replied.

"Adin?" Kida's said, her face light up. "Our mission involves Adin!"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't get to excited. Kida, here's the truth. The people of Spalador are being enslaved by metal creatures of pure evil. They are called metalheads. They come in many forms. If we don't stop them, our people will cease to exist. And because of this, Adin will not be involved for about a year. We have to make sure we can trust Adin first. Adin's working for a group called Metal Makers. They find alongside the metalheads and destroy all in their path, so once we get to Spalador, we will set up a headquarters for our own little group called the Freedom Fighters," Maruko said, while tossing Kida a gun.

Kida looked at it, very pleased.

"You have no idea how long I've ben waiting to get one of these in my hands," Kida said.

Maruko smiled, then said, "You need to go change into something else."

"I have just the thing," Kida said, sat down the gun and ran to her rom.

Kida changed into blue jeans that had tons of places all over them to put daggers and guns. She wore a red tank top that had straps as wide as two of her fingers side by side. She wore black boots that had a round front and metal plates. She had silver, black, and red hoverboard strapped to her back. She wore red shoulder, arm, and leg armor. the leg armor cover the bottom half of her leg, the arm armor cover the bottom half of her arm, and the shoulder armor covered her shoulders.

She ran back to Maruko's room, picked up the gun, and pulled out the hoverboard, putting the gun where the hoverboard used to be.

Kida hopped onto the hoverboard and said, "Let's go."

Maruko grabbed his own hoverboard and they both rode on them to Spalador.


	2. Spalador

The rodes were now docks of metal that outstretched above the water, and that went from one side of the city to the other. There was one road of metal that bordered the city's edge that went deep below the surface. The ground was went from the current rain, and Maruko and Kida just rode down the main rode that bordered the city.

"Kida! Slow down!" Maruko whispered.

Kida did as ordered, and hopped off her hoverboard, pulled out the gun, and put the hoverboard in his place.

Kida walked slowly and turned a corner and a large army of metalheads ran towards her.

Kida shot as many as she could but soon ran out of bullets. Maruko jumped in and started shooting and he too ran out of bullets. Right when they thought they had no chance, a girl with shoulder- length, red hair and wore the same clothes as Kida, shoot all of the metalheads with one bullet. Without saying a word, she ran out into the night.

"Who was that?" Kida asked.

"Ashelin. She works for the Underground. They're also fighting the metalheads. Ashelin, Tess, Torn, Daxter, Jak, and many others are part of the Underground. Well, we should get going. Headquarters is awaiting. It's a ship that a close friend gave to me. And, this is my favorite part. It can fly like the cars here! Let's get going," Maruko said, then ran off and hopped on his hoverboard, riding it over the water.

Kida followed, and saw the ship parked alongside one of the docks. They climbed up the rope to find severel, mini airplane like cars, sitting on the deck.

The cool, damp air rubbed against Kida's face, and the rain slowed down to a mist. She walked over to one of the airplane - like cars and stared into it.

"What are these things?" Kida asked, fascinated at what she saw.

"We use them to fly into the Wastelands," Maruko replied."You ever been there?"

"Oh. No. I have never left the walls of this territory," Kida replied.

"What a shame. Jak has. He survived. Returned. And he was left for dead. Kinda amazing if you ask me," Maruko said. "Well, it's getting dark. We should get some sleep."

They then went below the deck and found that there was tons of bunks. They each chose one and went to sleep.

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, but the sky was still dark and cloudy. It was raining harder than the previous day, and the scene was very depressing.

Maruko walked up to Kida's side.

"Sad, isn't it?" he said. "It's been like this ever since the metalheads invaded. But people manage to stay alive. They mainly burricade themslves in their homes, and only come out when they need food." Maruko sighed. "But we are the ones that _must _stay strong. Their lives depend on us. I know it is a large burden, but it's worth it," and with that, Maruko walked away.

Kida sighed, but then all of her sadness turned to worry when she heard a scream coming from outside.

Kida ran onto the deck, becoming soaked from the rain, and hopped into one of the vehicles.

"No! Kida, you don't know how to work it!" Maruko shouted.

Kida ignored him and flew towards the sound. She flew downwards at high speed, then pulled upward just in time. She slowed down and was flying slightly above the ground.

She then saw a pack of metalheads chasing after something. Or some_one_. Kida then raised the car over the metalheads, and sped up just enough to see what they were chasing.

It was a young girl about 14 years old. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and light skin.

Kida zoomed down next to the girl, and lifted up the the hatch that was the door and windshield. Kida grabbed the girl's wrist, pulled her in and sat her in the seat next to her. Kida then flew away. The metalheads stopped chasing and started following the vehicle.

The girl found her breath and said, "Thanks."

"It's all right. What we need to worry about right now is the metalheads chasing us!" Kida said, keepig an eye on the metalheads.

She flew to the ship, landed and ran for Maruko.

"You brought someone? Here? With you? Kida, I can't believe you would even _think _of doing that!" Maruko exclaimed.

"Maruko, if I didn't she would probably have died! Killed by the ones we are sworn to defeat!"

Maruko looked away. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "But we have to be careful of who we let in here."

"I understand that, Maruko, but you have to trust me," Kida replied.

"Alright. I promise," and with that, Maruko left the deck of the ship.

Kida looked at the girl. "He's not normally like that. He's just a little worried, that's all."

"It's OK. My name is Lara," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you. And incase you didn't already notice, my name is Kida," Kida replied. "You look hungry. You should get something to eat. Follow me."

Kida led Lara to the kitchens and made her something to eat.

Lara ate it quickly.

"Thanks," she said, her mouth full.

"No prob," Kida replied.

Kida led Lara to the sleeping quarters where all the bunks were. Even though it was still quite early, Lara chose a bunk and fell asleep. Kida smiled then went back to the deck.


End file.
